nfandomcom-20200216-history
Aidiera
"Nobody can tell your story as well as you can. Bagels." Life Aidiera (or informally Mat) is a Phoenician who started playing N on an old Windows '95 PC back in the early '00s. From there he discovered NUMA, and registered the nick Life247 around 2006. He thinks the name comes from a poster he saw at school which read "Live Life 24/7" or some shit like that. He started small, making maps from tilesets posted on NUMA, and for regrettable reasons decided to delete the majority of his first maps. He quickly became mesmerized with DDAs, and became very skilled in making them. He found the old forums in late 2007, generating a measly 117 posts, nothing worth mentioning. After some bobbling around in the community he discovered IRC and became quite the frequenter of both #n and #n-highscores. He spent a long time speedrunning most if not all of the Metanet levels, along with numerous NUMA highscores and speedruns. (From time to time he would also 'play' DDAs.) But after awhile, he grew bored with demos and devoted his time to mapping. He has participated in both MapDrafts contests, spearheaded a (failed) knockoff one, and took part in a few others. He has been very active on the new forums, accumulating over 2000 (legitimate) posts. Around this time in late 2008 he became extremely close with Inspired. (While they have now grown apart, a friendship like that can never truly die.) After spending a year trying to refine/find a style, he gave up and devoted himself to what he expected to be his last DDA, submitted at the start of 2010. While it didn't win any Dronies, it did receive over 50 ratings and was highly enjoyed by the NUMA community. In January he released his first mappack, entitled solitude. It featured collaborations with several authors and even a DDA. After positive reviews, he chose to release the pack on NUMA. At the request of GTM, he returned in mid-May later to post a map which recorded himself making. Having nothing better to do, he made a few more DDAs and some maps. He also started getting into retile, often posting a retile mere hours after the orginal was posted. After Life While on IRC, many people had asked him to playtest maps for them, and so began to post his edits in the form of remixes, which tend to receive better reviews than the orignals. In August of 2010 he made the formal switch from Life247 to Aidiera'' ''because "nobody else was using it." He doesn't mind if you call him Life, Aids 'or any varients thereof. Later in August he posted a collaborative KRADDA which he made with Wizard2. It was incredibly well-received, with a perfect five-ninja rating and 44 votes. It was nominated for the 2010 Dronies, though it unfortunately lost to a Clifty DDA. In September he posted an N-Art for Inspired's birthday which was somehow also nominated for the Dronies. Near the end of the year he complied a collection of dozens of unreleased maps. At the end of 2010 Aidiera formed the #auralsex channel on IRC to host group collabs. While it is not a collab group in the traditional sense, it has produced some very excellent maps. (#auralsex was retired August of 2011.) This map was posted in January of 2011, and it would later become his first feature. After trying for months, he was finally promoted to be a Reviewer, and has been keeping track of his posted features on his NUMA profile. There you can find all of his extraneous collaborations, links to important threads, important tags, and even a link to his blog. Aidiera had noticed that the forums were chock full of spambot accounts, so Kablizzy promoted him to Honorary Spambot Destroyer, and from September 2011 to June 2012 he excommunicated over 5000 spambots (''and three real users :c ''). If you have some time, he cataloged many of the quirks of our spambots which you ought to read. During a period of unemployment he orchestrated and put together a large retile mappack called ''imposters with over two dozen authors. (And he made // in just two days, which was a simple thematic column.) He submitted Undocumented Excursion in June, which would become his second feature. Many maps and remixes too, and then came his third feature, Cparwroacaw, a blackson retile from imposters. He *ahem* padded his account a little bit and then formally retired the '''Life247 moniker on 6 Oct 2011 ''with a collaborative DDA with 1211. Aidiera expected to take a long break before mapping again, but as everyone knows: ::: 23:17 It's impossible to leave this community. 23:18 People just go on extended bathroom breaks. After staying active on the forums and IRC, he released a map just 20 days later under his new and final account. Sometime around this time he was promoted to a NUMA Administrator to help organize and publicize the NUMACONs. He sometimes judges the maps and posts his critiques on the forums. He was also given control of the Mappack Catalog, and has done wonders to it. When the 2011 Dronies needed a member to help run them, Aidiera valiantly stepped up and took over a year to get it going. He, flagmyidol, gloomp, and maestro all have worked together to get the Dronies finished. Early 2012 was full of doldrums, so Mat decided to reboot Tanner's old group, ''album swapping. Christened ASS, it successfully had over 20 members and had many rounds. Check out the thread and the tumblr blog. On a whim in July of 2012, Aidiera released mantra, a 25 map pack with thematic styles much like //. Fellow film enthusiast xwd and he formed the IRC channel #drive-in, where they sometimes watch movies with Sunset and other cool guys. Other things happened. It is now closing in on 2013. Aidiera has finally gotten a job, and won't be able to help as often as he'd like. He's always available for contact in a variety of places. Throughout his somewhat expansive mapping career (500 maps and counting) he has felt that it is pointless to develop a mapping style, because in the long run it will limit your creative output. Lacking his own style has allowed him to collaborate with an ever-growing list of authors, from Aju to Jiggerjaw to AlliedEnvy, just to name a few. He also is not one to shy away from a collaboration, as #n will surely tell you. He also recommends that you try talking in third-person more often. It's very refreshing and healthy. Bagels. Category:Player Category:Mapper Category:Forumer Category:DDA Artist Category:IRC user